Life Or Dead Part 2
by TonyGreco
Summary: Gary Need To Try to Change is Choice For Geting back to life


Life or dead – part 2

Write by: Nurit zur

1

(We see the part that Gary with the paper)

Jeremiah: What you Choice?

Gary : After all I don't like this paper he don't late me live my life (Gary Fold the Paper)

2

(We see Gary jump on the bed at the hospital and there is blood go out from is mouth and the Norse and the doctor run to is room and Marissa and Chuck look what happened)

3

(We see Gary in is dream Folding on the floor and get out blood from is mouth)

Gary: what happened to me?

Jeremiah: You Chouse to die Gary (Gary look on Jeremiah)

4

(We see the Doctor try to get Gary back to life and we see this in slowly and we see chuck hug Marissa and look what happened and Marissa cry)

5

(We see Gary on the floor keep bleeding and He see the paper with the cat and try to get to the paper)

Jeremiah: this too late Gary you made your Choice (We see the cat and the paper and Jeremiah disappear from Gary eyes)

Gary: no, no wait I made a mistake (try to get up) wait (He fold back down and looking up)

Snow: bad Idea don't you think? (Snow come next to Gary and looks on am)

Gary: you!

Snow: Gary I think I woes all ready tell you that you try to "Live your life"

Gary: how I can do at when I get the paper in my hand that tell me what to do how I can live my life

Snow: Gary is look to me like you wily don't know what happened to you now (Gary can't see snow so good) you woes in test (snow start walk around am)

Gary: why you do this to me again

Snow: I woes there when you go to save the kids in the school you remember what happened with Jeremiah and you blame your self

Gary I …I … (Start to have tears in is eyes)

Snow: and when you read in the paper that you going to dear you believe that bat you think that maybe you should die

Gary: I woes confuse

Snow: and then you start blame your self again

Gary: I can't do at, Why me? Why?

Snow: you stile have questions 5 years not give you answer to your questions?

Gary: you know about me you know that I need help and what I going to do? Wait like you to the last day coming and know that I don't marry and I don't have kids this what you wont me to do

Snow: same time is wily happened to you

Gary: I know enough about you that you woes love same woman so much bat you run away so what I going to think when I know that you don't have kids.

Snow: So because this you Choose to die

Gary: I have noting in my life

Snow: that what you think (fold the paper next to Gary) Read the Front page

Gary: I don't won't to read this paper

Snow: you need to read. The answer is in the paper (Gary cant see the paper so good and he try to move to the paper

Gary : (Read) "The angel that no bade know) Marissa Clark and Chuck Fishman say at Gary Hobson funeral that Chicago lost the one of the great person Marissa say "No bade woes have a big Hart like Gary Has and this what I be Remember about am and this is what wily woes Gary Hobson (Gary look on Snow)

Snow: You see you have people that wily like you and that care about you is too bad that you Choose to die (Snow goes)

Gary: Hi, Hi wait I wont to back Hi I won't to back to my life.

Snow: Now is in your hands you stile can change at

Gary: How?

Snow: you think how (Go)

Gary: wait, wait (We see Gary have a hart attack and he stile on the floor)

4

(We see the doctor keep try to get Gary back to life And Marissa cry and chuck to and is mom and dad come in)

Mom: What happened to my sun?

Chuck: I sorry to tell you this Mrs. Hobson bat Gary going to die

Mom: no (Gary moms fried and start to cry and Barney hug her)

5

(We see Gary on the floor and he stile have hart in the chest and he look up)

Gary: Haaaa…! (He screaming)

6

(We see the doctors keep is work)

Doctor: lattes try to stable am

Doctor2: come on Gary come back.

7

(We see Gary on the floor)

Gary: I won't go back pleas late me back to my life (and then we see a white light and the light is to hart and Gary can see and then he have a flashback)

8

(We see Sharman)

Gary: Sharman Don't Ask

(We see Marissa)

Gary: Why me I just a Regular Guy

(We see Chuck)

Gary: Ok from where is come from?

(We see crumb)

Crumb: and how you know that

Gary: I can't tell you

(We see is mom)

Mom: what I can say that my sun get tomorrow news paper today

Gary: Mom!

(We see is dad)

Dad: So what we going to do tomorrow

Cat: mayo

Gary: I don't have an Idea

(We see Brigatti)

Brigatti: Hobson!

Hobson: Brigatti

9

(The Flashback stop and Gary get is eyes open and he see the cat on the paper next to am)

Cat: Mao

Gary: (He tries to get to the paper and he gets the paper and the cat look on Gary and Gary look on the cat)

10

(We see the doctor)

Doctor: Come one moor time (We see Marissa Chuck and Gary mom and dad looking)

11

(We see Gary get up with the paper in the hand and he look on the paper)

Gary: now what? (The cat start running)

Cat: Mao

Gary: wait! (And then Gary sees same light and he run after the cat) Cat wait!

12

(We see the doctor and Gary not in life)

13

(We see Gary see the light and stop and see the Cat keep run and get to the light)

Cat: Mao

Gary: Yeah is easy to you to say that (Gary runs to the light and then we see a white light)

14

(We see the doctor keep try)

Doctor: come on Gary answer to us (We see Gary back to life) Ok thanks god

Doctor 2: I think that we lost am (We see Gary sleeping on the bed)

15

(We see the doctor go out)

Doctor: Well guys I have bad news and Good news

Dad: tell us the good news First

Doctor: well Gary stile in life and the smithy is go

Dad: this my boy (All of them happy)

Marissa: and what the bad news?

Doctor: The bad news is that I can't late you in because is sleeping right now

Chuck: I think that this ok he needs same sleeping (They smile)

16

(We see Gary open the eyes)

Chuck: Good Morning you Sleeping Angel

Gary: oh thanks you Chuck (Gary see is Parents) mom dad

Mom: we here honey (Gary see Marissa cry)

Gary: Marissa what is it happy tears or sad?

Marissa: Happy (Gary Get Marissa Hand)

Gary: so I guess I make you fried

Marissa: Yes

Gary: Sorry every bade

Chuck: How you know to do at?

Gary: how what?

Chuck: make every bade Fried and then to talk like noting happened?

Gary: I can tell you that

17

(Wee see the cat in the door and Gary come to open the door and get the cat up in is hand and the paper in the other hand)

GARY: Hi buddy how you doing?

18

(We see the grave of Jeremiah)

Gary: thank you that you late me think (And He fold a flower on the Grave and we see the cat on snow grave and Gary come to the cat and caress am and the cat move and Gary clean all the stuff that on snow Grave

Gary: I proms to you that I b start to live my life now (Gay fold the paper and in the front of the paper say:" where all the angels?" and Gary smile and get the cat in the hand and go)

Gary: maybe tomorrow I can live my life

Write at: 09/02/2006


End file.
